Yancra Zelhoji
Personality Yancra is calm, collected and quite judgemental of others. She opens up to others over time. Her socializing skills could use a bit of work as she tends to work most of the time on her machines. Her past has made her see robotic units as her escape from the likes of demented individuals who would use her. Usually seen with a complacent look across her face even when she’s trying to be friendly towards others. Being more open to talking with other women, having been around only female slaves, rather than around men. Being more obscure around them, she sees most of them in a negative light. Her hatred for slavery is quite noticeable. She is mostly relaxed behind the controls of a ship. A decent pilot, the twi’lek will risk trying to make it to her crew get out of bad situation. Out on the field she is most comfortable supporting her crew by staying by the ship. Yancra almost never takes a diplomatic approach towards her enemies, even if they were to stand down she’d opt to end their lives and prevent any more suffering to occur from their hands. However, she could be reasoned with by her friends or crew, with enough logic to back it up, to let them go. Quotes * "They deserve to burn. Every single one of them. Do not ever show mercy to the enemy." Physical Description The twi’lek has pale white skin with dark lines, and her eye color is blood red. Casually, she can be found wearing pilot headgear and goggles, a maroon long sleeve futuristic T and tight black cargo pants. With a holster around her left leg, showing her Glie-44 blaster and black low heel knee high boots. Yancra will usually hide her holdout blaster in a sling bag she carries around her right arm that also contains her other tools, and make up. But if possible she’ll hide it among a robot she’d trust working with. In the worst of cases she has a stolen officer’s coat from the Empire along with the headgear to go along with it. The twi’lek’s expressions aren’t usually warm to others as she only naturally smiles while working on her machines and not around others. Her usual resting face is a very serious gaze and with her choice makeup it doesn’t help her look any less intimidating. Additional Gear * Hush-98 comlink * Multi-tool * Precision toolkit * Sling bag Biography Yancra lived a peaceful and happy life with her family on Ryloth. She learned to avoid the dangers of the forest with her parents as her guides. It was turning out to be a typical life of a Twi’lek until the Confederacy occupied their planet when she was 17 years old. Her parents pleaded for the Twi’lek Resistance to find their daughter. She was captured as a slave and forced to learn how to repair B1 battle droids, that needed fine detail services, for the Separatist army while she was kept as a hostage. It took about 3 years for the clone wars to end, in which she learned binary. She was close to seeing freedom with the Twi’lek Resistance closing in, until the certain Baktoid Armor Workshop employee, a skakoan, who owned her decided to send her and his other slaves off to another planet to continue working in their factories. He saw that her talent as an engineer was valuable, so he left her to untouched making her primary focus repairing and improving on any tech they had. After the Techno Union was absorbed by the Galactic Empire the employee’s service were no longer required. Yancra became 23 and was still working repairs under the mysterious owner she never met herself. Her new tasks had included piloting the transport they used for supply runs, while under the care of her personal supervisor. She’d gotten used to just working on her robotic companions and didn’t want to desert the other slaves if she couldn’t find a way to get them all free together. One day she was brought into the chambers of her captor and gave her an ultimatum. The twi’lek would choose whether she’d willingly learn more about her trade for him or become a slave used for pleasure like the others. Given the ultimatum she chose to learn and was sent off with supervision to understand her craft better without bringing authorities on the slaver. Having learned a great deal on starship maintenance, she happened to also accidentally learn how to hack droids, keeping her new knowledge a secret. After Yancra returned to her captor’s freight, 4 years later, she took her time to set all the security drones to only attack his personnel. Yancra made it her personal goal to end his life herself. As the captor begged for his own life, she put a laser in his head with a hold-out blaster she found on the supervisor the droids had just killed. Her first and last kill so far in her life at the age of 27. With their new freedom she set course to return to Ryloth after dropping off the other women she had freed. Yancra’s end goal was to reunite with her family, however when she got back all she found out was that they had been killed among the Free Ryloth movement. Finding out how her entire family had been killed in an Imperial bombing, there was nothing left for her on Ryloth and she became a Rent-a-Pilot who also worked as an engineer on the side. In this time she learned some of the intricacies of how the Empire worked as she did her best to simply avoid them. Not giving away her real name while on the job, Yancra would go by Switch. One day she happened to be taking a passenger dressed in officer’s attire, what she found most interesting was the fact that this was no officer herself. To her this person could have been a possible traitor, spy; Anything really, but Switch wasn’t going to get into a customers business. After the payment was transferred, she found her customer was dressed in something else and had decided to discard her coat. Something she chose to keep for herself in the end. Now 32 years old, one day she had found herself on the job on Florrum. On that fateful day she happened to encounter a freedom fighter who needed a place to lay low from some Imperial pursuers. Helping out the operative and having a cause to join the fight, Yancra was given her shot to become apart of the rebel cell. With a personal grudge, she wanted to end the Imperial Invasion once and for all. It wasn’t surprising however, that Kyber Squadron’s activities wouldn’t have gone unnoticed. The little faith she had in their chances of success were greatly diminished when all but four of their ships were left intact after the surprise attack. If they were going to win this, they’d need to do something drastic and that would mean lives would be lost. Theme Song * Star Fox Assault OST - VS: Zoness